


On A Rainy Day

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just cute boyfriend shit, that makes you go uwu, very sweet, wah i forgot how fun fluff is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Siwon and Ryeowook spending a rainy day together~
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 6





	On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> veryyy inspired by a convo i had with izzy, if she's reading this ily

When he got off the bus, Siwon didn’t expect the rain to start pouring down, he didn’t expect there would be rain at all today, so he didn’t bring an umbrella. That’s why currently he’s stuck at a bus stop, waiting for the rain to stop. He sighed, maybe if he listened to Ryeowook nagging at him about always bringing an umbrella earlier this morning, this wouldn’t happen.  
He looked up at the sky to see that it was still dark and cloudy, thunder grumbling up in the sky. It seems the rain won’t stop anytime soon. He thought about just running home, but it could get him sick. 

“Yah! Siwon!”  
He turned and saw Ryeowook running towards him, his boyfriend was using a big umbrella for himself. It was a funny sight, such a small man using a big umbrella alone, he chuckled at the thought of Ryeowook running all the way over here alone with that umbrella.  
Siwon walked towards Ryeowook, and got under the umbrella before taking the umbrella from him so it would be more comfortable for both of them.  
“See! I told you it would rain, but of course you didn’t listen..”  
Siwon pulled Ryeowook closer, and kissed the top of his head. “I know, i’m sorry baby.. I’ll try bringing an umbrella starting tomorrow”.  
The two of them walked home together, telling each other about their day, while avoiding the raindrops outside of their umbrella.

When they arrived home, Ryeowook immediately ran towards the living room. When Siwon wanted to follow him, he told Siwon to change from his work uniform to something comfortable before he could enter. Siwon rolled his eyes and did what he was told.  
He changed to his grey sweatshirt and pants, before finally going back to the living room to see what Ryeowook is up to. When he entered the living room, he saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa looking through movies on their tv. There’s two cup of tea on the table, plus a jar of sugar.  
Siwon sat next to Ryeowook on the sofa, watching as his boyfriend was picking between two movies he never heard off. He saw a large blanket next to him, and then everything clicked.

Siwon took the blanket and draped it over him and Ryeowook, he put in two small spoons of sugar on his tea and mixed it. He leaned back on the sofa when Ryeowook finally chose the movie.  
Siwon put his arms around Ryeowook, letting the smaller man lean his head on Siwon’s shoulder. They both took a deep breath, and cuddled each other closer for warmth.  
As the rain continued to pour outside for hours, the two continued to cuddle in their warm and comfortable home, ignoring whatever was going on outside. They ended up falling asleep at the start of the third movie, light snores coming from both of them. They ended up sleeping on the sofa for the whole night, neither of them moving from their already comfortable position.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short fics lately, but it's better than me not writing at all :"D


End file.
